The Story of Alexsis the Reaper
by Eliza Humphries
Summary: When Ronald begins to wonder about the pale, red-haired novice that works behind him, he suddenly finds himself hurtled head-first into her past, and Alexsis finds herself slipping into Ronald's warm embrace... at the same time unleashing a dark secret to the blond. (RonaldxOC) (Slight abuse) (No one can get enough of Alan, so why not add him?) (Slight WilliamxOC)
1. Chapter 1: That Novice, What's her name?

**Hi everyone! Eliza here with my second attempt at a story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Black Butler or any of its characters!**

**Claimer: I only own Alexsis!**

Ronald Knox slumped in his chair as William T. Spears handed him more paperwork. This overtime sucked. Ronald looked over at the desk behind him. The new Reaper, Alexsis Alexander, was busily writing on her notepad and checking the paperwork. He sighed and instantly understood why everyone called her "Class Pet". She was obviously Will's favorite, if the black haired Reaper ever cared for anyone. Ronald sighed and continued typing, wondering if the red-headed Alexsis ever stopped for anything. He sighed and continued with his paperwork. As the annoying red clock on his desk ticked, he started thinking; wasn't Will Alexsis' mentor? He shrugged the thought away.

-TIME SKIP DUE TO NO IDEAS-

As the day went on, the blond Reaper began to wonder more and more about Alexsis. As he passed by his office he overheard some novices (excluding Alexsis) talking:

"Did you hear what William-Senpai said to that _freak _today after she finished her work?" Ronald stopped in his tracks; surely they weren't talking about Alexsis.

"Yeah. That red-headed idiot doesn't take any insults from him, it's always praise."

"I know right? And have you seen her during the Soul-Collecting Practices? Her eyes go all weird and she looks like a demon." Ronald shook his head. He knew he should have scolded them for saying such things. But he didn't; novices were novices, they would end their 'gossip' soon enough.

By the next morning when Ronald clocked in, he saw Alexsis in her desk. Did she ever leave? He returned a smile from Alan Humphries as he sat down at his desk. It was quiet, except for a certain crimson haired gender-confused Reaper.

"Will, darling, you would look _astonishing _in red! You and your novices are always dressed in plain black," he said, clinging onto Will's shoulders. As Will shoved him off, Alan whispered to me, "What's up with this 'Alexsis' girl? The one behind you?" He shrugged at him. "I dunno. I heard a couple other novices talking about her yesterday. Something about her eyes during Soul-Collecting Practices. They go all weird or something." He shrugged.

"OWWW! WILL!" Everyone's attentions turned to none other than Grell Sutcliff, who was positioned on the floor with Will's foot on him. I tried to smother a snort. Alan looked at his watch. "Ronnie, our shifts are over, see you tomorrow?" he said, catching my attention. "Ok, sure. See you," I said. I headed straight for the library to look for Alexsis' Cinematic Record. Finding it, I opened it and a blinding light shined in my face…

**Eliza Humphries: Welp, hope you all enjoyed Chapter 1 and the cliffhanger!  
><strong>

**Ronald: Please leave a review with an idea of the next chapter.**

**William: RONALD! You have overtime, young man.**

**Ronald: You sound like my mother…**


	2. Chapter 2: Ronald Knox, Quite Astounded

**Hey guys, Eliza here with chapter 2 of The Story of Alexsis the Reaper. Enjoy!**

**Ronald: Ooh, this is gunna be goooood…**

**Eliza: Uhh, Ronnie, don't you have overtime?**

**Ronald: Aw crud…**

(I only own Alexsis! And I don't own The Black Butler!)

** -Ronald's Perspective-**

"Ronald…"

I groaned.

"Ronald?"  
>I turned over.<p>

"RONALD KNOX!"

"Gah!"

I woke up to find Alan Humphries in my face. William was sitting on a chair next to me.

"Ronald Knox, you are a Junior and are obviously asking for death. You know you shouldn't be looking in Cinematic Records without permission!" he said, his eagle-eyed gaze down on me.

"S-sorry, William-Senpai," I said, rubbing my head. Alan smiled at me. As William left, he said to me, "Well, there's an excuse to get out of work."

Ow… my head… Why the gods must this hurt. So. Frickin. Much! I started rubbing my head.

"You shouldn't do that, it will hurt worse," came a feminine voice from my right side. I spun my head around to find a familiar, red-headed novice looking at me.

"When did you get here? Uh, Alexsis, wasn't it?" I blurted out, surprised. A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips. "A few minutes ago," she said smugly. I was puzzled. How did she get in without my noticing? I turned to ask her but she had disappeared. I sighed and lied back down.

**-Alexsis' Perspective-**

Walking out of the infirmary I pondered this outgoing kid in my head, this Knox boy. How had he known my name? I sighed and walked back to William-Senpai's office and closed the door. He was at his desk, his hair slightly ruffled and his face distraught. "Uhm, William-Senpai?" I said formally, but also slightly worried. He looked up. His green eyes were filled with tiredness and his glasses were strangely crooked. "William-Sen-" I stopped and frowned at my mentor. "William-Senpai, are you ok?" His gave me a sad, tired smile. "Yes, Alex?" he said. "Are you feeling ok?" I walked up to him and put my hand on his forehead. "What are you doing," he said plainly. I looked at my mentor. "William-Senpai, your forehead is really hot. You have a fever, as crazy it seems," I said. "I don't have a fever, I'm a Shinigami," he said, frowning at me. "I don't care. I know I'm a novice, but I want you to go back home." He looked at me. "Are you telling me what to do?" he asked me impatiently. I nodded. "Yes, Senpai. Indeed I am." He stared me square in the eyes, as if to catch any sign of deception. "Alright. If you _make_ me," he said, putting emphasis on the word 'make'. I smiled. "Good. I'll be over there to help out." He looked at me darkly before walking out of his office. I picked up paperwork from his desk. I moved my eyes to a highlighted medical record:

…_may be tested for the Thorns of Death_…

**Eliza Humphries: Ooh, the suspense.**

**William: RONALD KNOX! GET BACK HERE!  
>Ronald: AHH!<br>Eliza: This is gonna be good… -grabs popcorn and watches as Will chases Ronald with his DeathScythe all over the office, attracting stares from my co-workers-**

**Alan: Please leave a review of the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: William T Spears, Suffering

**Eliza: Here's chapter 3 of The Story of Alexsis the Reaper! Enjoy! -finishes popcorn in time to hear Ronald being yelled at loudly by William-**

**I only own Alexsis, blah blah blah.**

Previous Chapter:

I moved my eyes to a highlighted medical record:

…_may be tested for the Thorns of Death_…

OOO

**-Alan's Perspective-**

Smacking my head against the desk I tried to finish my paperwork, wondering about Ronald. I looked to the desk beside me, then saw Alexsis wasn't in her desk either. I looked to the desk next to me, where Eric was hard at work. "Eric?" He looked at me. "Have you seen William-Senpai lately?"

**-Alexsis' Perspective-**

I pressed the wet cloth against William-Senpai's forehead. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" He groaned and tried to push my hand away. "I'm deadly serious. Why didn't you tell me you had the Thorns?" He looked at me with utter surprise. "How the blazes did you find out?" I tried to smooth out my scarlet hair. "I was going to finish your paperwork for you, and-and I found your medical record on top, and I saw it was highlighted…" I bit my lip to stop myself from crying. "I'm so sorry, William-Senpai!" I blurted out. William looked at me. "Alexsis, you should get back to work." I looked at the black-haired Reaper. "But William-Senpai-" William smiled at me, not a sad, tired smile like he always does but a real, heartwarming grin. "Ok, fine," I said. I walked out of his house, tears rolling down my cheeks. If my Senpai dies, it would be my fault. All my fault. Wait, did I just call him my Senpai?!

**-Ronald's Perspective-**

FINALLY! I was out of the infirmary at last. I relaxed my back. Problem: I haven't seen Mr. Spears all day. Was he ill? Wait, scratch that, Shinigami can't get ill. Unless he had the Thorns… But that can't be! He's the William T. Spears! I noticed Alexsis walking in to the office, strangely late. Her skin was deathly pale, and her cheeks as red as her hair. "Hey Alexsis? What's up?" I asked. She spun around, and I saw her eyes were red as well, from crying?! "Oh, hey Ronald. Uhm, nothing much." I frowned. "Are you crying?" I asked sheepishly. She nodded, to my surprise. "How come?" I moved a little closer to her. "William T. Spears, my mentor and only friend, has the Thorns of Death."


	4. Chapter 4: That Novice, Slightly in Love

**Eliza: Here's part 4! Enjoy! -watches happily as Grell and Alexsis tussle-**

OOO

Where We Left Off…

"How come?" I moved a little closer to her. "William T. Spears, my mentor and only friend, has the Thorns of Death."

OOO

**-William's Perspective-**

I felt like I was going to die. Clutching my chest and gasping for breath, feeling like I was submerged under a thick fluid that was impossible to swim in. Oh gods, why must this hurt so badly? _Now I know how Alan feels everyday, _I thought. A million thoughts swarmed into my head. The Dispatch. Grell. The novices. Alexsis. If I died…

**-Ronald's Perspective-**

I looked Alexsis straight in her eyes. "Thorns of Death," I repeated silently. She sniffled, nodding her head. "And I think it's my fault!" Alexsis said, sobbing into my chest. Even though I had just met her days ago, she had evidently warmed up to me during lunch breaks. Carefully I wrapped a reassuring arm around her. She was trembling like a leaf. "It's not your fault." She looked at me. "B-but I d-didn't k-know…" She started sobbing again. "I bent down gently. "Where is he now?" She looked at me again. "At his house." I frowned. "You shouldn't have left him. Come on."

As soon as we walked into Mr. Spears' house I smelled coffee. The very strong scent of black coffee. I heard coughing from a different room. Alexsis gasped. "It's from his room!" she whispered. I ran to his room, where Mr. Spears was clutching his chest, lying on the floor. "Mr. Spears!" I kneeled over him. "Knox… you should be at work," he tried to say, but I quieted him. "Mr. Spears, sorry to be disrespectful, but you have the Thorns of Death. I cannot allow myself to leave you to suffer while doing work." I tried to escape his eagle vision. _Dang kid! _I thought, _She left him to go to work?! _I heard sniffling coming from the room behind me. "Knox…" I looked back at my boss. "H-help me up." I smiled. This meant a lot of paperwork when we got back…

**Eliza: Sorry for the short chap. -peels a bruised Grell off of Alexsis as Ronald takes my popcorn-**

**William: Please leave a review of what you think on the chapter!**


End file.
